


Une Fleur, Deux Fleurs, Trois Fleurs

by Peachpinks



Series: One, Two, Three, us. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Lots of kissing, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Polyamory, count the word flowers, flower centric, mention of other nct members - Freeform, this was supposed to be posted at Renjun's birthday oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachpinks/pseuds/Peachpinks
Summary: Renjun loves flowers, and this, is a sets of momments where Jeno and Jaemin gives him flowers





	Une Fleur, Deux Fleurs, Trois Fleurs

Its Spring, The season where flowers bloom, where gardens gets colored with the beautiful pastel colors of variants and variants of the little things, the season where gardeners could see their piece of artwork, their hard work and efforts come to life and to be seen, and to be appreciated. 

 

 

its aslo where the time where people would get flowers to their loved ones, as a sign to tell them how much they enjoy each other's company and presence, where feelings and emotions cannot be expressed through words they would just give them the flowers nature has to offer, Tulips, Hyacinth, lilies of the valley and Winter Aconites, through these some would find it romantic, sweet and thoughtful, where people cannot tell someone how much they treasure their partner's endearment back then, they found the idea of Floriography.

 

 

and renjun, is a total sucker for flowers, he loved flowers so much there could be so many pots and pots pf flowers, cactus and other things on where he and his boyfriends lived in, being a college student isn't an easy job, he knows that which why he thoughts keeping flowers all over the place is a good idea, it keeps his mind relaxed at times and it gives him some kind of peace whenever he feels overwhelemd and stressed by all the assignments, every month and then renjun always gets a new flower if by any chance one of his current ones died or withered away due to lack of watering, thanks to jaemin's forgetful mind.

 

 

but thanks to this, jeno will sometimes get him new kinds of flowers, one day he returned from his part time job bringing fresh Daffodils last spring, renjun jumped into his hug right away upon putting away the sets of flowers away near his study table, jeno explains to him that its only fair if one dies, then another one shall be added into the addition.

 

 

"it wasnt easy to find one of those" jeno mentioned, sitting down on their red sofa bed rolling over to the remotes right away turning on the tv while renjun is focused on trying to look for a small spatre of mason jars he been keeping as a vase for his 'little babies' "i gotta ask Jaehyun for specific ones, thankfully he have some" jeno continued as he switch between channels  _click click._

 

 

"what did you ask him?" the brown haired boy still filling up the jar with water, putting the daffodils in carefully not trying to break them appart as they are so fragile and soft in his hands, finally finding a spot near one of his old textbooks in one oif the cupboard he put the jar away in there pushing it back until it hits the wall, indicating the space is now fully occupied.

 

 

"easy" Jeno grinned, stealing a few glance from renjun, grabbing a few chips that were left open and idle by the other "i just asked him find me a flower that is just as pretty as you" 

 

 

"my god you're so sappy why did i date you again" renjun looked away, knowing that jeno is now smirking knowing renjun would always fell for his over way  _too_ cheesy lines and hits on, he fled off to the kitchen avoiding further more teasing, he aslo do not want jeno to see his crimson red cheeks. why he always fell to the same old tricks.  ** _damn_**

 

 

"where's jaemin anyways" he asked, eventually laying down next to the boy, snuggling in leaning his head against the boy's chest hearing his heartbeats and soft breathing, this aslo gave him peace, and calmness other than the flowers.

 

"he will be home late but don't worry he already ate love" jeno assures renjun and held him tight, hugging his smaller frame even closer, ruffling his hair softly trying to lul the older boy to sleep since jeno knows how tired he is judging by the tone of his voice and how he looks at the tv without paying attention

 

"just....just tell him tomorrow to water the plants and change the waters" renjun sleepily muttered and jeno cannot help to giggle at that, there isn't time where jaemin is not being forgetful and jeno aslo makes a mental note to himself to tell jaemin.

 

"i will, don't worry jun." jeno caresses renjun's back, the older eyes finally gives up, his body slowly giving in into the tiredness and the next thing he could remember was jeno's soft kiss on his forehead and after that everything is darkness.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

renjun was busy typing on his laptop at the cafeteria, eyes not moving away from the bright screen and the sound of keyboard being tapped echoes through his ears, he was too focused he did not even bother to take another sip of his coffee or bite of his donuts, its not until his friend, Sicheng out of nowhere dropped a bouquet right at the keyboards.

 

"dude what the hell?" renjun stares irritatedly shoving the bouquet away to the side next to his coffe letting some of the petals got stained from the cup, he grabs a pair of tissue and wipes the stains away, Sicheng just shrugged and walked away but before he goes out of sight he just points at someone in the corner

 

_Na Jaemin._

 

Jaemin facepalmed, surely he wanted it to be a secret knowing sicheng just rolled his eyes and leaves the scene, renjun raises his eyebrow at the not-so-far distanced jaemin signaling him to come to his table, "me?" jaemin ponted at himself and renjun sighed softly nodding at him, jaemin walked more like _waddling_ like a penguin and renjun himself cannot stop himself from smilling at his boyfriend antiques, he and jeno always got their own way into renjun's heart........and mind....yea 

 

"what was that for? you can just give it to me right away" renjun asked, folding his hand eyeing jaemin and after a decade, taking another sip from his long ignored coffee

 

jaemin scratched his head acting like a caught cat and looks around for a short time, taking a seat next to renjun he holds his hand by suddenly startling the other boy "uhmm about that.. uh yeah i was actually gonna be cheesy and gave you an anonymous flower through sicheng but i guess that didn't worked" he explained and looked up to see renjun's  _cute_ stern face still folding his hand

 

renjun sighed, he cannot put up the front anymore since it just hits him that jaemin probably was trying to makes him feel better from all the schedules, his face expression turned soft and cupped his cheeks with one of his hands, tilting his head ever so slightly "silly nana, you don't need to do that, you sending it yourself is fine" 

 

"well...is it wrong to be a romatist?" jaemin laughed and kisses renjun hands, a shade of pink could be seen, oh how jaemin find it funny and cute whenever renjun got shy in public

 

"shut up, don't smile like that ugh i know what you're thinking" renjun added, looking back to his laptop, jaemin pouted and and in a quick time event skills, he steals a kiss on his cheeks, before getting up and running away not to mention he stumbled on a few benches on the way out, renjun stays still frozen, mind confused, trying to comperhend what just happened,until he realizes and then lets his own blush intensified on his skin.

 

_stupid stupid jaemin_

_silly silly jeno_

 

he knows jeno will keep teasing him about it, and how jaemin will kiss him again and again, just to annoy jeno and makes him kiss them both and to shut jaemin up

 

renjun isn't stupid he knows how jaemin's mind work, and it oddly very creative when it comes to flirt with him, but it always goes blank when it comes to assignments.

 

he brushes off his thoughts and tries to go back to his work but how can he? all he can think off was the kiss, it was only on the cheeks, but the feeling still hasn't go, and that explains how renjun could be such a mess whenever jeno or jaemin kissed him on the lips.

 

oh great now he's thinking about their lips, just great.

 

renjun snapped out of it upon hearing a faint 'ring' and took his phone from his bag, he looked at the notifications and is greeted by jaemin's text

 

_Nana (1)_

_see you at home darling ;);*_

 

_**flirt.**  
_

__

renjun rolled his eyes and slides his phone away, and went back to his laptop.

 

 

of course that night all of his prediction came through, not 5 minutes after he dropped his bags jeno was already smilling by the bedroom door while jaemin is busy watching the tv while eating his cup ramen

 

"ohhh~ look who is it"

 

"shut up"

 

he couln't count how many kisses he got that night, but he didn't mind either

 

he loves flowers AND kisses.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

it is renjun's 23th birthday, jeno and jaemin unfortunately forgots to get him a birthday gift, but renjun says it don't matter and he understands that they're both too tired to remember and got too carried away by Uni, but still jeno cannot help to feel extremely bad, oh how he's kidding, of course he needs to feel bad about it renjun is his dear  _love of his life_ ™ or as how he said it

 

"can you stop blabbering for a minute im trying to do something here" jaemin groaned as he have listened to jeno's 43875675745475th whining of the day about how they're terrible boyfriends to renjun, renjun was thankfully away at that day, chenle decided to take him out with jisung and herin, jeno remembers getting text from the younger, telling him how he saved him some time to make up over his dumbass mistake

 

kids these days.

 

"what should we get him im out of ideas here" jeno lays his head on the table tapping his fingers against it thinking of gift ideas, he thought of getting him stuffed toys but renjun barely looks at them because he says they can be too much to clean and he only cuddles them once a while, he aslo thought of getting him some matching couple rings, but jaemin, just got them all matching bracelets, meaning their budget of the month has been trimmed down a bit, and he cancels the idea of getting rings.

 

"you're thinking too much lee jeno, we both know what he loves" jaemin poked jeno's side, noticing his boyfriend stressing over it, he cannot blame him though i mean what kind of a partner are you that you forget your significant other's birthday, the most trivial and easiest things to remember.

 

"should we get him anything else tho? i mean we did forget... we should get him something more hm" jeno rubs his eyelids sleepily, he went to the fridge and drinks his ice cold coffee, in which renjun would say, _instant stomache_ but he really needs to get his brain to come up with something, otherwise he's just gonna spend the whole day feeling bad until renjun comes home.

 

"ice cream"

 

"nope"

 

"clothes"

 

"jaemin we just buy him a bunch of new ones last week"

 

".......chinese take outs?" 

 

"jaemin...."

 

"i don't know! i've been thinking too but nothing comes up in mind" jaemin frustatedly half shouted and plopped down to the sofa bed, closing his eyes as if he's thinking of a more way to come up with a way of ideas

 

nope, nothing.

 

"wait....didn't chenle said something about tulips....about how renjun been dying to look for it?" jeno recalls, an imaginary light bulb popped up above his eyes, jaemin looks at him, he aslo remembers, it clicked on his head right away,  _tulips,_ renjun loves tulips more than daffodils, sadly korea rarely sells them, since then, renjun have been developing likeness towards daffodils and Russian snowdrops, this could be a chance to give him a suprise.

 

"but daffodils.... i don't think anybody still sells it" jaemin frowned, sighing, jeno however gets up and picked up his phone, jaemin peeks as his phone seeing he's dialing someone

 

"who??" jaemin raises an eyebrow curiousity engulfs him

 

"jaehyun, you know daffodils isn't often too, but he always got a way, i'm sure he has what we want." jeno waited for the line to connect for a few minutes, until the beeping finally stops jeno smiled.

 

" _jeno?? what is it buddy??"_

 

_"listen, jae, i have problems here, do you have any tulips?"_

 

_"let me take a look"_

 

_"good, me and jaemin will be there ina sec"_

 

_"is this about renjun?"_

 

_"bye"_

 

 

renjun comes home  _very_ late, chenle thought it'll be funny for him to drag him out of the town to the other side of the city far from where he lives, he tried to complain but chenle did not listen 'it will be fun!' he said, but the fact that the ride itself took 3 hours to get to, carnivals isn't all that anyways but he don't have the heart to say no to chenle, since its been long he saw him.

 

upon walking in, the room was completely pitch black, his fingers ranned through the walls trying to find the light switched, a soft 'click' could be heard, and in that point renjun's nose smelt the aroma of orange scented candles, and everytime a candle is lit up when its not him, he knows that both jeno and jaemin is planning something.

 

"jeno? jaemin?" he slowly walked to the dinning room, the tv is turned off, every corner is filled with the scent of orange, the sofa bed has been organized, and suprisingly, all the mess he left on his desk has been cleaned, and now he's even more convinced theyre planning on something

 

when he arrives at the, dinning room, he saw a big giant, proper, vase filled with water, some purple lavender petals floating on the surface, he scanned the vase closely until he acknowledged something, its the flower.

 

_daffodils_

 

_daffodils_

 

_daffodils_

 

_d a f f o d i l s_

 

the thing he has been looking for since forever, he lets out a small gasp, pulling a chair right away sitting down, he leaned in and sniffed the scent of the daffodils, mixed with the aroma of the scented candles he feels like he's home, he feels calm, he feels like nothing is worryibg him.

 

"loving the daffodils, my dear?" jaemin showed up from behind the entrance of the kitchen, holding hands with jeno, getting nearer to renjun who looks at them with awe, its a lucky sight to see jaemin, and jeno with their hair pushed back, forehead exposed, my god renjun is already wanna blush and they haven't done anything yet.

 

jaemin is holding daisies, jeno is holding roses, they both sits on the arranged chairs they set up earlier and renjun, could aslo smell some sweet fragrance emitting out from their bodies, its the perfume he bought for jeno last month, he remembers.

 

"renjun" jeno layed the roses down, eyes looking straight at renjun, a heat of intensity runs through renjun's bloodveins, jeno only talks about serious things he tries to hide his anxiety away, but jaemin on the other sides sees this and gets a hold of his hands, making circling motions on his forearm, attemp to calm him down.

"renjun" jeno tries again, renjun looked at him back and gulped down his worries, whats the worst that could happen? obviously not him and jaemin asking him to break up with them cause that's just horrible and he would rather eat 20 buckets of seaweed jelly rather than having any of that.

 

"renjun i just wanna say......thank you, for all of the good memories you put with me and jaemin, through ups and down, you alone have tried to get me, get him, back up even when you yourself need someone to get you up, thank you for all that sweet memories, bitter ones, even painful ones, you still choose to be with me and him, you didn't give up, you urged us to push forth and fight back, thank you for loving me, loving jaemin, even when we are too much sometimes you still stayed" jeno laughed a little, but renjun don't know why he did "and  thank you really, for always being there, i know you are tired sometimes love, you can always lean to me or jaemin, we are here, we are your home too, and you are our home, Huang Renjun, happy birthday love." 

 

"i love you." jeno showed his signature eyesmile, jaemin fake a cough and speaked up "renjun, you always told me to take care of myself but you yourself soemtimes overwork your self, it really makes a bit sad seeing you pushing yourself like that love, you always told me not to forget to eat but sometimes you eat late too, and it makes me upset too, renjun, don't push yourself that hard, when things get harder, come to me, come to jeno, and we will give you all the love and shoulder to lean on, cheesy and cliche i know but i mean it, you should aslo take care of yourself dear, don't be stressed all by yourself."

 

"jaemin-"

 

"renjun, happy birthday my love."

 

renjun don't even notice the tears were streaming down on his face, jeno wiped his eyes with his thumbs gently, renjun doesn't even think twice to jump into his hug and let his emotions runs free, letting out probably the most ugliest sobbing and tears of happiness, jeno pats his back and renjun whispers "i love you too Jeno, so much, and jaemin, i love you too so much" he choked out, jaemin hugs renjum's back and the three of them sandwhiched like that for a brief moment

 

"wait renjun i have one last suprise" jeno shoved his hand down to his left pocket, looking for something, after few seconds he reached out into a shiny circle object, its has a bronze color, renjun's second favorite color after white, its a ring. 

 

"j-jeno wait- we-we're still too early to go for marriage-" renjun hesitated, he really loves jaemin and jeno but looking at their financial and status as a senior college student he is not sure about getting married, hell he don't even tell his relatives that he has two boyfriends it will be just too funny if he returned to china and be like 'hey everyone im getting married!'

 

"dummy, that's not an engagement ring" jaemin giggled, he showed renjun his left fingers, and there he could see a silver ring, and renjun darted his eyes to look at jeno's, he is wearing a gold ring, "its just matching rings, jeno asked taeyong if he could help us with a gift idea and oh boy he was more willing to help" jaemin gagged, remembering how taeyong insist to get the ring for them, johnny said he just got his first paycheck which earns a smack on his face shortly.

 

"i-isn't this too much-" 

 

"shut up we love you" jaemin shots him down and renjun just shrinked on his seat, jeno chuckled and nudged at him "have you eaten dinner love? i tried to cook salmon today, please dont hit me if its not tasty" renjun snorted, he shaked his head and smiles "shut up i love your cooking, and no i haven't ate, yes salmon sounds nice." 

 

"jaemin?" 

 

"on my way" jaemin stands up from his chair and goes take something from the oven, he takes the salmon and took some plates, renjun asked if he needs help but both of jeno and jaemin tells him to stay still and let them do the work and he just listened to them

 

jeno brings out a fine wine later after dinner was done, renjun has a very low tolerance of alcohol, a few glass already get him a bit tipsy, jaemin said he is more active and more shy while drunk 

 

but aslo very kissy.

 

after jeno cleaned up the table the three of them go to their bedroom, with jeno carrying renjun bridal style, helping him to change into his pyjamas, but renjun is still kissy, he gave jeno few kisses on the face while he is buttoning renjun's p'js and he aslo gave jaemin a few kisses while they're brushing their teeth

 

they don't mind, more specifically jaemin, didin't mind, he loves it.

 

the rest of the night went by quickly, as they're already on the bed cuddling against each other, saying some sappy sweet lines until renjun finally yawns, jeno turned off the bedside lamp on his side, before he drifts to sleep, he tells renjun and jaemin how much he loves them both.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jaemin...." renjun half asleep muttered

 

"hm?"

 

"don't forget to water the plants and change the water on the vases...."

 

"i wont, i promise" 

 

the next morning, when renjun and jeno already left early for their classes jaemin was in a rush to go to his, he puts his socks sloppily and tripped on his own shoes, when he is about to reach the door handle, he remembers something.

 

_flowers, plants._

 

he turned back, watered the plants, and even change the water on the vases just like he promised last night, he puts all of the vases back on their orderly places.

 

he was late already but he dont care, its all for renjun, he grabbed his phone and sends a text to their little groupchat.

 

_see you two tonight, darlings :) :*_

 

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_FIN_ **

 


End file.
